This invention relates to pulling gears from a shaft wherein such gears have been pressed onto the shaft and key locked into position. More particularly the invention discloses a device for pulling gears and method of operating the device.
Applying mechanical advantage to pull various items from their fixed positions is well known in the art. In one prior art device a gear puller containing a single puller jaw can be positioned behind the gear to be pulled. Such device is limited to a jaw contact approximating one half the periphery of the gear and performs reasonably well when the gear is reasonably easy to pull. In stubborn cases, however, the single jaw has a tendency to move off the gear thereby rendering the tool less effective. The present invention has been designed to overcome the above problem so as to provide a positive grip on the gear to be pulled.